Missing Sister
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Kidnapped!AU. Andromeda will never stop looking.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Dialogue - "I missed you."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Item - Blanket

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 3 - Little Women by Louisa May Alcott  
Prompts - (relationship) Sisters / (plot device) Time skip / (word) Imagination

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale Week  
Rapunzel: Feeling lonely or isolated / Kidnapped!AU - (bonus 5 points) / Word: Heal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions  
Task 2 - WWrite about being obsessed with something

 **Missing Sister**

xXx

Narcissa was stolen in the dead of night. In the end, it was easy for her kidnapper. She didn't share a room and in the massive mansion, the bedrooms were spaced far apart. It would be difficult for anyone to hear a struggle and thanks to her being such a heavy sleeper, she never even stirred during it.

X

When Andromeda woke up, she discovered Narcissa's missing presence. She was the first one to figure out that Narcissa was nowhere in the mansion, and it sent her running, screaming for help. Hoping someone could explain where her sister was.

No one had any answers.

Andromeda sat alone in Narcissa's bedroom day in and day out. Bellatrix had already moved out of the house and her parents were always too busy working to spend any time with their children. Narcissa was her best friend, her confidant, and now she was gone.

It wasn't fair.

Who would take Narcissa? Why would anyone take Narcissa? For money? No ransom had been demanded. For some perverted amusement? That was possible.

Andromeda just wanted answers. She needed answers. But more than that, she _needed_ to find her little sister so the healing of whatever trauma she had endured could begin.

X

Narcissa was huddled in a corner, covered by a threadbare blanket. It didn't do enough to stave off the chill of the dark room, but it was better than nothing.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she couldn't remember ever feeling so lonely. As long as she could remember, there was always someone else there to keep her company, even if it was only Andi.

She wondered what her older sister was doing now? Was she looking for Narcissa? She hoped Narcissa hadn't been forgotten as more days passed in an endless cycle of drudgery.

X

Andromeda hated her parents. She always had problems with them in the past because she wasn't the obedient one like Bellatrix and Narcissa. She was the rebellious one, not afraid to speak her mind, but up until Narcissa's kidnapping, she had would never dare say, or even _think_ , the word 'hate' when she thought about them or anyone else for that matter.

That was the only word to describe the bubbling feeling in her stomach as more days went by, though, as they slowly gave up on finding Narcissa. They stopped badgering the police, they fired the private investigator. (It wasn't like they didn't have money and couldn't afford it.) It was as if they decided Narcissa was dead, and there was no reason to continue the charade of searching for a body.

Andromeda refused to give up.

If Narcissa was dead, she'd feel it. Even if the whole world gave up, she wouldn't. She'd devote her entire life to finding her sister. No matter how long it took, Andromeda would find her.

X

As a child, Narcissa never had a vivid imagination, but sometimes, she would close her eyes and think about escaping. She'd run, hide behind trees or in bushes. Maybe she'd find a gigantic bird, big enough for her to climb on, and it would fly her to safety. Or she'd find a friendly horse, hop on its back, and it would gallop with her all the way home.

It was all her imagination, though. Only wishful thinking.

X

Almost ten years passed, and Andromeda never gave up. And suddenly, all of her work wasn't for nothing. She got a lead, found her sister. In fact, considering the buildup, and her neverending search, Narcissa's rescue was actually kind of anticlimactic. And maybe so was their reunion.

Andromeda cupped Narcissa's cheek, now sallow and pale from years of only being fed the bare minimum to survive and not being allowed in the sunlight. "I missed you," Andromeda whispered heartfeltly.

Narcissa grabbed Andromeda and pulled her into a weak embrace, her muscles small and tired from disuse. "I missed you, too."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

xXx

(word count: 664)


End file.
